tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man
Tony Stark was the former CEO of Stark Industries, a billionaire industrialist, and a founding member of the Avengers. Personality Tony Stark is mostly considered by most, an arrogant, self-centered person, and only worries about himself during a fight, but actually he is a generous and caring Super hero Known as Ironman, so this is one reason why he didn't want to become the leader of the Avengers. Powers and Abilities Tony does not have any powers, though with is intellect, and Technical Engineering skills, he Invents Armor. He has Created Multiple suits throughout his Ironman Carrier. Background Tony Stark was the former CEO of Stark Industries, a billionaire industrialist, and a founding member of the Avengers. After getting kidnapped by the Ten Rings in Afghanistan, he built the first Ironman suit, from that point on, Tony Stark is a hero and an Avenger known as Ironman Sometime prior to the Series, Nick Fury introduced Stark to the Avengers Initiative.That introduced Tony to new friends such as Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. After he teamed up with to stop Loki for attacking New York, The Avengers Reunited to stop Hydra, after Retrieving the scepter from a top secret Hydra Base, it was Stolen by Tony and Bruce's creator, Ultron, eventually creating the super android known as Vision After defeating Ultron, the Avengers disbanded. 1 year later, Captain America, Tony, Hawkeye, Thor, Hulk, and Black Widow reunited, with Falcon now on the team, and War Machine later to join. Tony build tech for the team and they used it for hero stuff Weaknesses If Tony's Armor ever fails or shuts down, he can be exposed in battle, therefore he now has a Nano Suit so it always assist him, unlike his previous suits, if this one gets destroyed somehow, the nano Tech in the Armor can regenerate. History Click Here for a history of Iron Man Appearances The Avengers Show Season 1 * ' 'The First Time on The Show' ('First Appearance; Non-Canon')' * The Bad Guys (First Appearance) * Trip to Asgard * Civil War * SpiderMan * The Robot: Part 1 * The Robot: Part 2 * The Humegazord * The Babies * Monkey Joe Joe * The Ninja Guy * Save Ironman * The Dc Super Hero Girls * Attack on New York * Florida Vacation (Non-Canon) * Antman * The New Base * The Flood * The Board of Evil * Don't Monkey Around * Atomic Accident * Destroy Insects * War Machine Out * Dallas Joins the Board * The Creators of Monkey Joe Joe * Hulksicle * Little Incredible * Captain America Returns * The Hunt * Villain Mania * Dallas Attacks * The Magic Rock * Steak Out * Stuck in Armor * The Avengers vs The Board of Evil Season 2 * Avengers Back in the Game Trivia * Throughout the course of the franchise, Tony has been seen in the series wearing 3 out of his many suits, Mark 40, Mark 45, and Mark 50. * Tony has worked with Cinderella on the Ghostcat project Category:The Avengers Category:Characters Category:Heroes